Clumsy
by Orton Addict
Summary: John Cena has just suffered the worst injury of his career and is determined to get back in the ring as soon as possible. But could his determination be blinding him from what is right in front of him? CenaOC, HHH, Orton, more
1. Chapter 1

Clumsy

Chapter One

His eyes opened groggily as he awoke from the anesthesia. All he saw was white walls with some ugly painting of an old woman that was probably the hospital's lame attempt to liven up the room.

He turned his head to see his best friend sprawled out over the small recliner, his long legs almost touching the floor oven after being thrown over the arm of the chair. His friend's hood-covered head signaled that he was asleep and the snoring that emanated from it told him that he was in a deep sleep.

The bed-ridden man looked around him, trying to find something that would fly easily and wouldn't take much strength from his free arm. He found a small tissue box and chucked it across the room at his sleeping companion, managing to hit him square on the head.

Randy woke with a start. "What the fuck?" he asked, looking around and finding the smiling culprit in the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before walking to the bed. "How ya feelin' man?"

"As good as could be expected," he replied, dismally. "It fucking sucks that it had to happen now, though. I was really looking forward to our match at No Mercy." It was a routine move, a hip toss, but it just had to go awry, ending John Cena's over year long title reign. And there he was, laid up in a hospital bed, talking to the man that, chances are, he would've given his title up to.

"I know, man. Me too," Randy said just as disappointed. "I hear that Vince is scrambling to get things back on track without you. I guess they don't have much faith in me."

"Dude, don't talk like that. They all know you put asses in seats, even if it is just to boo your ass," John laughed before feeling a twinge of pain emanating from his surgically repaired pectoral muscle. "Fuck."

"When do you start therapy?" Randy asked his best friend.

"In a couple weeks, but I still haven't found anywhere to stay. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do."

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot," Randy said, rummaging through the pockets in his track pants and finally pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Paul gave me this to give to you. I guess it's the name and the number of the hotel that he stayed at both times he injured his quads. Looks like there's a chick's name on there, too. I guess she's the manager and took care of just about everything for him."

John nodded as Randy looked at his watch. "Hey, Cena, looks like I'm gonna have to get outta here. I got an appearance in Wisconsin tomorrow, my flight's in a couple of hours."

"No problem and, uh, if anyone even says anything about you not getting the belt, let me know. I'll come beat 'em with my good arm," John smiled, causing his friend to laugh.

"Will do, take care, man," he said and walked out the door, leaving John to rest.

* * *

Elizabeth Wisdom stood in the elevator, waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor of the hotel that she managed. She sighed as the moving car stopped and the number 25 lit up above her. She walked tiredly to the door of her penthouse, unlocking the door and immediately throwing off her shoes. Those damn heels had been killing her feet all day long and she couldn't stand them a second longer. 

She walked through the lavish penthouse to the kitchen, popped a frozen pizza in the oven and sat at the kitchen table, letting out a big sigh. It was days like those that she wished she wasn't in charge of that place. Her employees were mouthing back, she was short-staffed due to people calling in "sick" and nobody else would volunteer their precious day off.

So there she sat, praying for a release from everything, but instead her phone rang.

She groaned to herself as she got up and picked up her phone. "Hello?" she answered, her voice laden with irritation.

"Hey, Lizzie, did I catch you at a bad time?"

For what seemed like the first time that day, she smiled. "No, Paul, it's alright. I just had a horrible day, but getting to hear one of my best friends' voices, brightened it a little."

Paul Levesque laughed lightly into the phone. "What can I say? I'm naturally a ray of sunshine; I brighten everybody's day," he smiled. "But I am calling on business, unfortunately."

"Don't tell me you've gotten injured again. Maybe you should just get a house down here instead of staying at my hotel."

"Haha, very funny, Liz. Actually I'm calling on behalf of a friend of mine."

"Dave?"

"No."

"Adam?"

"No?"

"Please don't tell me it's Randy Orton. I can hardly stomach the guy on TV. I don't know what I'd do if I had to put up with him in real life."

"No, Liz, it's not Orton. Plus for the most part, the TV Orton is just an act. Sure, he can be a pain in the ass sometime but he's not like that all of the time."

"Well, then who is it?"

"Have you not checked WWE's website?"

"Aww, damn it, no. I forgot to do that while I was trying to run a whole hotel today," she said, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Paul might have gotten hit in the head one too many times with a steel chair.

"John Cena got injured last night. He tore his left pectoral muscle right off the bone and he had surgery today and should be there tomorrow. The doctor's say he'll be out anywhere from eight months to a year."

"Damn, that sucks. He was having a good title run, too, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, over a year now."

"Maybe you'll get it back now."

"I doubt it, they're really pulling for Orton. Anyway, I want you pull out all the stops for him, just like you did with everyone else and Vince wants you to be personally in charge of all his scheduling and stuff. Even though he's injured, he's still supposed to make appearances so the fans don't forget about him."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Me neither. But, I hate to cut this short, but I get going. I'm at a house show now and am expected out in the ring in a few. I'll talk to you later, Lizzie."

"Okay, hit me up when you're in town next."

"I will, hopefully it won't be on injury."

"I hope not. Have a good night."

"You too," he said and hung up.

She set the phone down on the table. As if she didn't have enough going on with the hotel, she was going to put in charge of another hard-headed wrestler. She loved Paul, Dave and Adam, but damn, they were so nitpicky about everything and she had no doubts that John Cena wouldn't be the same. She stood, leaning against the counter for awhile, thinking about what the next day had in store for her. She was brought from her thoughts when she smelled something burning.

She turned to the oven and saw that the pizza she had put in was nearly black. Cursing up a blue streak, she pulled the no longer edible pizza from the oven and threw it away. "Looks like it'll be room service again tonight."

**So, here it is, guys, the first chapter of Clumsy. Thanks to Michelle for giving me the idea and sorry it took so long for anything to come of it, but better late than never, right? Also a special thanks to Queen Cena for reading this before hand and letting me know that it was ready to post.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review! With this being a new story, I really need your input! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clumsy

Chapter Two

John walked into the hotel that would be his home for the next several months of rehabilitation. He looked around and noticed that no one even glanced his way as he stood in the middle of the foyer.

He made his way to the front desk. "I have a reservation for Cena," he told the young woman who just nodded and walked away. "What the fuck?" he questioned. He thought Paul said that this was the best place to go to. They sure as hell weren't making that good of an impression on him.

He stood there, feeling like a complete idiot until he felt a hand on his good shoulder. He turned to see a woman who stood about 5'6 standing beside him. She had vibrant red hair and amazing green eyes and a smile to die for.

"Hello, John," she greeted. "I'm Elizabeth Wisdom, the manager here. Paul put me personally in charge of all of your affairs. You'll be on the twenty-fourth floor, the one right below me, in the presidential suite. If you need anything here's my card with my room telephone and on the back is my cell phone number," she said and handed him her business card.

"So, I can call you anytime?" John asked, looking down at the card.

"As long as it's business related, John. I don't have time to be running errands for you, even though sometimes I wished I did that than running this whole hotel," she smiled. "Now, I'll show you to your room."

John stood, staring at her form for a minute as she walked to the elevator. He grinned to himself and followed her, stepping in the elevator behind her. "So, Miss Wisdom…"

"You can call me, Lizzie," she interrupted. "Everyone else does."

"Okay, so, Lizzie, how long have you been managing this lovely establishment?"

"This will be my fifth year. I got promoted from an assistant manager shortly after Paul was here for his first quad tear. I was put in charge of his affairs too and I guess I did such a wonderful job he called and complained that I should be in charge of the whole hotel. And with his father in law being a billionaire, he more or less got his way."

"Really? So, how many wrestlers have you dealt with?"

"Quite a few," she said as the elevator stopped on the twenty-fourth floor. "Paul both times he tore his quad, Dave Bautista, Adam Copeland, Lita, Bobby Lashley, you."

"An all-star line up," he said as she opened the door. She and John walked in and he saw that his bags had been brought up from the car. "Damn, you guys are fast."

"Well, the WWE is one of our most prized clients that come through here. Vince always knows that we take the best care of his Superstars and Divas. I can personally guarantee that the whole time you're here, you won't be bothered. You'll have a personal cleaning staff that only comes in when you're gone and your room is registered under an alias so no one can find out that you're here."

"You pull out all the stops," he told her, looking around the extravagant room. "So, where do you stay?"

"The floor above you in the penthouse. If, and only if, you can't get a hold of me can you come up and knock on my door. Not just whenever you feel like it."

"Yes, ma'am," John smiled, saluting her.

"Great. Now, I'll just let you get settled in. If you need me, I'll be in my office on the first floor."

John watched as the redhead walked out of his room. He could really get used to having her around. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Randy's number. He listened to it ring, and ring…and ring. He finally got Randy's voicemail

"Orton, get your ass outta bed and answer your damn phone. That's what…" John's message was interrupted by a beeping on his phone that signaled Randy was calling back. He switched over to the incoming call. "Hey, Orton."

"Sorry about that, Cena," Randy said, out of breath. "I was on the treadmill."

"You're actually out of bed?"

"Of course I am. Haven't you heard? I'm getting the title at No Mercy. I got to be in the best shape."

"Congratulations," John said, his spirits kind of dampened by the thought of not being able to defend the title

"Thanks, anyway, what did you need?"

Once his mind got focused back on what he called his friend for, a smile spread across his face. "I just got checked into my hotel and I guess H told the manager that she was in charge of everything for me. And I seriously have to say, DAMN! H really fucking hooked me up. This girl is smoking! And I think she kinda digs me. She tried to act cool but I could hear it in her voice."

"Well, you better chill it, because from what I hear from Dave, this girl is like Paul's little sis. You mess with her and he'll have your neck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she stepped back in the elevator. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Even though she thought she had managed to pull that whole encounter with John off with dignity and professionalism, she couldn't help but wonder if her immense lust a first sight came through in her words. The man that she saw on television was nothing compared to the man that had arrived that morning.

Lizzie made her way to her office and sat down in her leather power chair before picking up the phone and dialing Paul's number. She knew it was too early for him to be up but left a message saying John had gotten checked in okay.

The rest of the day was hectic, as usual, for Lizzie. There were too many places for her to be and not enough time in the day to get those things done much less to think about John anymore.

She finally made her way back up to her penthouse at around 9:30 that night. These fourteen and a half hour shifts were killing her. She stepped off the elevator and walked to the door, preparing to unlock it. But she stopped and what she saw made her smile. She took the post it note down from the door.

"Thanks for everything EJ. I really appreciate it. John," she read aloud. "What the hell is with EJ?" She shook her head and unlocked her door and walked in.

After throwing her heels off like she always did, Lizzie walked over to the phone and dialed the presidential suite below her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John smiled as the phone rang beside him. He knew his little note would earn a call back. "This is JC," he answered.

"And, apparently, this is EJ," Lizzie replied.

"Yeah, I gave you a nickname."

"You've known of me for a day and you've already given me a nickname?"

"I was just looking at your name on that card you gave me. EJ just fits you better than Elizabeth J. Wisdom."

"How so?"

"Well, Lizzie is fine if you want to be though of as a ten year old girl with pigtails. Elizabeth takes too long to say and Liz sounds like the name of a stuck up bitch _(AN: Now isn't that ironic?)_EJ just sounds fun and sexy. And I think a redhead needs something sexy like that."

"Thank you, John, I'm glad you think I need to change my name to be sexy," she grinned, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Now, I didn't say that," John corrected as he flipped through the channels on the TV. "I said that EJ sounds fun and sexy. Because, if it's not too forward to say, you were sexy when you were just Lizzie."

* * *

**Wow! I'm glad that the first chapter was such a hit with people! Thanks to Becki, Michelle, giftiebee, xxwithlovexx, 3, JayCena-Hardy-Orton, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, and CapriceCC for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad that you like this!! Don't forget to review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clumsy

Clumsy

Chapter Three

Lizzie smiled into the phone. "I think it is to forward to say after just meeting me today, Mr. Cena."

"Did we just take a step back, EJ? You're calling me Mr. Cena now?" John questioned, a smile on his face also.

"Only in hopes that you'll stop flirting with me. As much as I wish I did, I don't have time for this kind of thing."

"This kind of thing? Now, who's being too forward? You're automatically assuming that I'm trying to get into some sort of relationship with you."

"Well, are you?"

John glanced up at the TV screen and noticed that he had stopped on an episode of _America's Next Top Model_. He shook his head and just shut off the TV off. "A little flirting never hurt anyone," he replied, ignoring her question.

"That's not what I asked."

"Okay, maybe I was hoping that we could be something like…I don't know…friends? You ever heard of that term before?"

"Quite a few times, Mr. Cena, all the guys say that before they try to get into my pants," Lizzie told him, as she looked in her refrigerator for something to eat.

"So I take it that's a no."

"How about we start off as acquaintances first?"

"Okay, then, as acquaintances, I would like to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Tonight? Have you realized that it's almost ten o'clock?"

"I have actually, but knowing that you probably just got off of work, I can't help but think that right now you're looking for something to eat in that barren refrigerator of yours."

Lizzie furrowed her brows and looked around her. "You got a camera on me?"

"No, but contrary to your belief, us wrestlers do have some common sense. So, what do you say?"

She sighed and took another glance in her refrigerator that only held a half empty gallon of milk, some leftovers from the room service she ordered the night before and half a head of lettuce. "Give me five minutes to change."

John grinned to himself as he heard the long awaited knock on the door, signaling that EJ had arrived. He opened it to see her in a pair of jeans and an American Eagle sweatshirt. Her vibrant red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had her purse flung over her shoulder.

"You ready?" she asked him, her stomach rumbling.

"Yeah, and it sounds like you are, too," he smiled, closing the door behind him as he stepped out into the hallway.

Her cheeks turned a bright crimson in embarrassment as John chuckled before they walked to the elevator.

"So, have you ever thought of maybe hiring someone else to help you with the workload around here?" John asked as he pressed the button to the ground floor.

"You sound like Paul," she said, rolling her eyes, "but, yes, I have. It's just that no one really seems like they can do the job the way that I want it done."

"Teach them how you want it done, then. You can't be running ragged like this, it ain't healthy."

"Says the man who is on the road fifty weeks out of the year."

"Yeah and look what happened to me," he said, indicating his sling. "You keep goin the way you are, you're gonna have to hire someone else to help you out."

Lizzie just shook her head. The walk to her car was silent as was the drive to her favorite restaurant.

John looked out the window as they pulled into the parking lot and saw a small, hole in the wall diner. They got out of her car to see that the diner had a closed sign on the door. "We can't eat here, EJ, it's closed."

She just smiled and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Hey, Robby, it's Lizzie…yeah, I know. Things have been kind of hectic lately. But I've got a huge favor to ask you. A friend and I are outside the diner right now. Do you think…Alright. Thanks so much, Robby," she said and snapped her phone shut.

"A friend, huh?" John grinned. "I thought we were just acquaintances."

She shrugged her shoulders as an older man with graying hair came to the door and unlocked it, allowing them to come in.

"How have you been, Lizzie?" he asked, giving her a hug. "You used to come in every weekend for coffee. What happened?"

"I've just been really busy with the hotel and everything, Rob. And the fact that I keep having to put up with injured wrestlers doesn't help matters either," she told him, winking at John."

"Oh, really?" Robby questioned before turning to John. "Is this one, here?"

"Yeah, this is John Cena. John this is Robby Benz."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Benz," John said, reaching out with his good arm to shake Robby's hand which he accepted.

"Likewise, but call me Robby, please," he smiled. "Now, you two take a seat and I'll bring out the menus," he said and walked to the back.

Lizzie led John to the very back corner of the diner and sat on one side of a booth and he sat in the other.

"Seems like you have some connections," John smiled over at her.

"I worked here for seven years before getting my manager's position at the hotel."

"And she was the best waitress I've ever had," Robby said as he returned with the menus. "Order anything you like. It's on the house."

Lizzie smiled appreciatively at Robby and handed the menu back to him. "I'll have a double cheeseburger with some fries and a diet Pepsi."

"I'll have the same," John answered, not even glancing at the menu.

Robby nodded and took the menus. While they waited, John had Lizzie rolling with laughter. She had to admit that he told the funniest jokes she had heard in awhile.

"Have you ever considered being a standup comedian?" Lizzie asked once she had caught her breath.

"No, actually, I haven't," John answered. "Wrestling is all I can see myself doing."

"Maybe you should consider it when you retire."

"I'm like Ric Flair. I will NEVER retire!" he smiled, causing her to giggle again. He loved the way her jade green eyes sparkled and her nose crinkled up in amusement when she laughed. They were soon interrupted when Robby brought them their food and drinks.

"I have to say, John, you bring out the best in Lizzie. I haven't seen her this happy since…"

"This food smells delicious, Robby," Lizzie said loudly, giving him a pointed look. "Thank you so much."

Confused, John looked from Robby who just nodded his head and walked away to EJ who had become very interested in her food. "What was that all about?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You just cut the man off. Clearly he was about to say something that you didn't want him to."

"The food is really good. You should eat it before it gets cold," she said, putting a fry into her mouth.

John had to stop himself from pushing the subject more. If he wanted any kind of relationship with EJ, he would have to let her tell him in her own time. He just wondered what was in her past that she didn't want him to know.

John smiled to himself as he walked EJ up to her door. Besides the short tense conversation at the diner, they had had a great time together; at least he thought so. She turned to him and smiled after unlocking her door.

"I had a good time tonight, John. Thanks for asking me to go with you," she said, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, well, it was a nice dinner with an acquaintance," he nodded before turning to walk away.

Lizzie frowned slightly before walking up and stopping him. "Friend," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "It was a nice dinner with a friend."

**Okay all, there is only one person to blame for the lack of updates on this story and that person is none other than John Cena himself. I missed him terribly when I began writing this story and this was the only way for me to get my Cena fix…but then he just HAD to return at the Royal Rumble!!**

**But anyway, enough of blaming John. I'm sorry it took such long time to get this updated, but it's finally happening. I want to thank JCJF.lover, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CapriceCC and giftiebee for reviewing chapter two and don't forget to review this chapter also. **

**And if you haven't checked it out…I just posted a new story called **_**Unusually Unusual**_**. It's got kind of a supernatural vibe to it and involves one of my all-time favorites: Jeff Hardy. So check that out.**

**Until next time…keep it rockin'!**

**-Gabby-**


End file.
